Tersesat
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Di saat Hari Ulang Tahunnya, Hinata malah tersesat di Hutan dan bertemu Sasuke, dan disaat bersamaan dirinya malah di lamar secara tak langsung oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi Istrinya saat sudah besar nanti. Oneshoot Spesial Ultah Hinata.. RnR :)


TERSESAT

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Chara : Sasuke U & Hinata H.

Gendre : Romance

27 Desember 19XX

Hyuuga Mansion.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari Sabtu ini terlihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala maid tengah sibuk mondar mandir di dalam mansion megah tersebut. Rupanya hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga. Terlihat juga nyonya Hyuuga memandu para maidnya agar mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar, Hyuuga Hitomi ingin semuanya berjalan lancar.

Di dalam hati ia sedikit gemas dengan para Tetua yang ingin perayaan ulang tahun Hinata diadakan secara adat, lebih tepatnya secara tradisional tanpa ada kue ulang tahun dan balon. Namun, bukanlah seorang Hitomi kalau dengan mudah menuruti perkataan para tetua kolot itu, mungkin dia adalah wanita yang lemah lembut dan penyayang, di balik itu semua tersimpan kekeraskepalaan yang tak bisa di tahklukkan.

Yah, kini ia tengah mempersiapkan perayaan ulang tahun putrinya dengan dua perayaan, Perayaan traditional dan Perayaan yang ia inginkan. "Ka-Kaasan..." Sebuah suara kecil yang Hitomi kenal membuatnya menoleh ke bawah, ia melihat Hinata tengah menarik bajunya meminta perhatian.

"Yah, ada apa Hime?"

"Umm... Ba-bagaimana dengan Ki-kimono ini?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia tengah malu meskipun yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah ibunya sendiri tapi ia tetap malu untuk meminta seseorang akan pendapat tentang penampilannya.

"Hinata-chan Cantik." Jawab Hitomi, wanita berusia pertengahan 30 tahun tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Hinata dan memegang bahu putrinya," Hinata-chan selalu cantik seperti Kaasan." Seulas senyum lembut keluar dari bibir Hitomi.

"A-a-arigatou Kaasan.."

"Nah, sekarang Hinata main saja yah dengan Neji-Nii, Kaasan masih sibuk."

"Humm..." Hinata mengecup pipi Hitomi dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Niisannya yang entah kemana menghilangnya. Hitomi hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ni-niisan ke-kemana?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, dia berada di taman mansion Hyuuga sendirian mencari Neji (Kakak Laki-lakinya), merasa tak menemukan kakaknya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada di depan Pagar Mansion yang terbuka.

"Pa-para penjaga ma-mana?" Ia mencoba mencari penjaga pagar yang biasanya menjaga di sana, rupanya Hinata tak tahu kalau semua karyawan di mansion baik Maid maupun Penjaga Pagar telah repot menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya karena Kaasannya yang menyuruhnya, sedangkan Hiashi? Dia tak dapat berbuat banyak kalau sang Istri menginginkan dua pesta untuk putrinya.

Dengan ragu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar, ia merasa sedikit takut telah melanggar larangan dari Kaasan dan Kakaknya kalau tak boleh keluar mansion sendirian, tapi Hinata merasa penasaran apa yang ada di luar mansion.

Disisi lain, terdapat 3 orang laki-laki yang satu laki-laki dewasa sedangkan dua laki-laki terlihat masih kecil berada di dekat danau yang terlihat sedang memancing ikan, ketiga laki-laki di sana adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha yang tengah melakukan liburan, Fugaku mengajak kedua anaknya untuk memancing bersama-sama antara ayah dan anak laki-lakinya.

Mungkin jika di lihat dari jauh mereka tampak menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tapi setelah di lihat dari dekat, hanya Fugaku dan Itachi saja yang tampak menikmati kegiatan memancing mereka yang kini tengah menunggu ikan memakan umpan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini tengah bersendekap tangan didadanya dan cemberut," Tousan... Sasuke Bosan..." Rajuk Sasuke pada Tousannya, Fugaku meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang alat pancing untuk mengelus kepala Sasuke yang semakin membuat Sasuke cemberut.

"Niisan... Sasuke Bosan..." Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Anikinya yang terlihat serius menunggu pancingannya. "Sasuke diamlah." Tegur Itachi pada Sasuke, Sasuke membalikkan badannya kearah lain, ia sebal dan bosan. Tidak ada game sekarang ini, mulanya Sasuke tak mau ikut Tousannya untuk pergi liburan memancing di hari Sabtu ini, ia ingin bermain game di rumah sepuasnya saat liburan sekolah. Tapi, Kaasannya mengancam akan memotong jatah tomatnya kalau tak mau ikut. Ini yang membuatnya sebal," Tousan, Niisan.. Sasuke pergi jalan-jalan yah."

"Hn."Jawab keduanya kompak. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan di samping danau, ia merasa penasaran juga selain danau apa yang ada di hutan sana. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan ia merasa kalau ia tersesat di hutan. Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang tadi ingin melihat rusa yang tadi ia lihat. Sasuke melihat kanan kirinya hanyalah pohon dan pohon.

SREKKK...SREEEKKKK...

"Siapa di sana?" Suara semak-semak yang saling bergesekan dan di bergerak di depan sana semakin membuat Sasuke kecil ciut nyalinya, ia mengambil ranting kecil yang berada di sekitarnya dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata yang ia bisa.

SREEKKK...SREEKKKK...

Gerakan semak-semak di sana semakin cepat," Aku tidak takut..." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ranting yang ada ditanganya kuat sekali, ia pun bergerak maju memberanikan diri mendekati semak-semak di depannya, hingga sesuatu muncul di balik semak-semak.

"KYYAAAAA" Sasuke menjerit kaget, namun jeritannya hanya sementara digantikan hembusan nafas lega setelah melihat kelinci kecil yang keluar dari semak-semak. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya dan merasakan kalau jantungnya masih berdetak. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan...

DEG!

"Ha-Halo..."

"HANTUUUUUU!" Teriak Sasuke kencang, ia terjungkal kebelakang karena sangat kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya Sasuke pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat karena takut. Hinata hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, ia memandang polos pada anak laki-laki berambut raven didepannya ini,"Ha-Hantu..?"

Sasuke membuka matanya mendengar suara lembut khas anak kecil seusianya masuk ke telinganya, di sana ia melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan yang mungkin seusianya berdiri di depannya mengenakan kimono ungu bermotif bunga lavender, rambut pendeknya mempermanis penampilannya yang jika dilihat sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya dan tak lupa pipinya yang chubby serta mata lavendernya yang sesekali mengerjap imut memandang Sasuke. Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Sasuke muncul semburat merah tipis, tak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil (?) Sasuke segera berdiri dan membuang ranting kecil yang tadi ia pegang.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini memandang Hinata dengan kedua mata hitamnya, bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun tersebut memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan terus menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia memainkan kedua jarinya tanda ia gugup," Na-namaku Hy-Hyuuga Hinata, Ka-kau?" Jawab Hinata pelan, dan tak lupa kedua pipinya yang merah karena malu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A-A-Ano..."

"Hn?"

"A-Aku tersesat." Terjadi keheningan sesaat setelah Hianta menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, hingga Sasuke kembali bertanya," Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Di-Di Mansion Hyu-Hyuuga."

"Dimana itu?"

"A-Aku tidak ta-tahu..."

"Kau tak tahu di mana kau tinggal?" Sungguh Sasuke kini benar-benar bingung, ia memijit dahinya pelan, ia bertingkah seolah-olah dia sudah dewasa dan meniru tingkah ayahnya yang memijit dahinya saat ayahnya tengah lelah atau pusing. Sungguh Sasuke tak menyangka kalau rencananya yang tadi ingin berjalan-jalan karena bosan berujung pada bertemunya dirinya dengan anak perempuan yang manis yang juga sama-sama tersesat seperti dirinya dan ia tak tahu di mana rumahnya.

"Ayo, kita cari jalan keluarnya." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia memalingkan mukanya ke kanan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya saat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa kau melihatku?" Tanya Sasuke ketus, bukan... bukan maksud Sasuke berkata ketus seperti itu, ia hanya tak tahan melihat wajah imut Hinata dengan pipi chubbynya yang terus menatapnya dengan kedua mata Lavender polos itu. Sasuke tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi chubby Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak, A-Apa kau ma-mau mengantarku?"

"Hn, Ayo." Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya, jujur saja Sasuke sendiri tak tahu mereka akan berjalan kemana, tapi karena keinginan Sasuke untuk mengantar Hinata kuat sekali Sasuke memutuskan kalau mereka berjalan dulu sambil memikirkan jalannya kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingat jalannya sama sekali?" Sasuke melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya, mereka sudah berjalan beberapa menit setelah mereka bertemu, Hinata berhenti sejenak dan diikuti Sasuke.

"Um...Ka-Kalau tidak salah ta-tadi ada jalan ber-berbatu yang Hi-Hinata lewati."

"Jalan berbatu?" Beo Sasuke, ia melihat ke depan," Apa seperti itu?" Tunjuk Sasuke, Hinata melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh Sasuke," Um.."

"Baiklah, kita lewati jalan berbatu ini, Hati-Hati." Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata saat melewati jalan berbatu yang mereka lewati. "Setelah ini kemana?"

"A-Ada pohon besar, la-lalu..."

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Hinata.

"La-Lalu... Hinata lu-lupa..."

"Hah, baiklah kita jalan dan temukan pohon besarnya." Kedua bocah kecil tersebut kembali meneruskan perjalan mereka, hingga mereka menemukan pohon besar yang Hinata maksud, mengandalkan Hinata yang lupa tak membantu apapun, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan mengandalkan keberuntungan seorang anak kecil yang kata Kaasannya bahwa anak kecil selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan disaat ia sedang tersesat. Entah benar atau tidak Sasuke berharap apa yang di katakan oleh Kaasannya benar.

"Hei..disana ada Mansion, kita kesana." Hinata melihat Mansion yang di tunjuk Sasuke," I-Itu Mansion Hyuuga."

"Hn? Jadi itu Mansion tempat kau tinggal?"

"Humm."

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata berjalan menuju Mansion Hyuuga dan akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan pagar.

"Kita sudah sampai, ingat. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh keluar sendirian nanti kau tersesat lagi." Perintah Sasuke di barengi dengan tatapan seriusnya pada Hinata, rupanya Sasuke tak sadar kalau ia pun juga anak kecil yang berjalan-jalan sendirian di hutan hingga tersesat dan bertemu Hinata, kini malah ia yang menasehati Hinata.

"Um..A-Arigatou." Hinata yang polos menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar nasehat dari Sasuke dan tersenyum. Hinata tak sadar kalau apa yang diperbuatnya ini membuat seluruh wajah Sasuke merah padam seperti tomat.

"Hn... Aku punya sesuatu." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu. Hinata diam menunggu sesuatu yang akan di berikan Sasuke padanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang di carinya Sasuke mengeluarkan benda kecil yang ada didalam sakunya dan menarik tangan Hinata, ia pun memasangkan cincin plastik putih ke jari mungil Hinata,"Ini untukmu."

Hinata menatap cincin kecil nan murah yang terpasang di jari mungilnya senang,"A-Arigatou.."

"Hn, aku mendapatkannya dari snack yang aku makan tadi, jaga cincin itu yah."

"Um..." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Kalau nanti kita besar, kau harus jadi istriku."

"E-eh? I-Istri?"

"I-iya... Kau harus jadi istriku karena aku memberikanmu cincin berharga itu." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu kecil Hinata dan menatap serius kedua mata lavender Hinata," Pokoknya kau harus jadi istriku."

"Um- Ba-Baiklah." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, Hinata pikir kata _**"Menjadi Istri"**_ yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah ajakan bermain seorang teman, Hinata tak akan melewatkan seseorang yang ingin menjadi temannya, mengingat selama ini ia hanya bermain terus bersama Anikinya, Kaasan dan Tousannya saja.

"Bagus, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-Chan."

"Sa-Sampai Jumpa, Sa-Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah hutan lagi untuk menuju danau tempat ayah dan kakaknya memancing, Sasuke mengingat jalan ketempat awal ia bertemu Hinata, saat sudah sampai di sana ia akan berteriak agar ia dapat di temukan oleh Tousan dan Anikinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau di sini?" Sebuah suara bocah Laki-laki yang kita kenal dengan Hyuuga Neji, membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melihat Anikinya yang telah berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"U-ummm..."

"Pasti kau ingin keluar sendiri, ayo Aniki kan sudah bilang jangan keluar Mansion sendirian, Kaasan sudah menunggumu." Neji menggendong Hinata dan berjalan memasuki Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini telah sampai di tempat awal ia tersesat, di depan sana ia melihat Tousan dan Anikinya terlihat panik sambil meneriakkan namanya," Tousan... Aniki...?" Melihat anak bungsunya baik-baik saja membuat Fugaku menghela nafas lega, ia benar-benar panik saat melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali dari kegiatan jalan-jalannya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya saat istrinya tahu kalau Sasuke hilang di tengah hutan karena ia yang asik memancing, membayangkan itu semua membuat Fugaku merasa ngeri juga.

Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menyentil kening Sasuke seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

CTAK

" Itai... Sakit Aniki." Sasuke mengusap keningnya pelan," Salahmu karena membuat kami khawatir."

"Itu karena aku bosan."

"Sudah-sudah... yang penting Sasuke sudah ketemu, ayo kita pulang."

"Ayo Sasuke," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Itachi dan berjalan mengikuti Tousannya.

Di dalam mobil yang melaju ke Kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela dan melamun, Itachi yang merasa aneh melihat kelakuan adiknya akhirnya bertanya pada Sasuke," Kau kenapa Otoutou? Apa kau sakit?" Itachi meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke kening Sasuke dan mengecek apa Sasuke tengah demam.

"Urusai Baka Aniki." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi yang berada di tangannya," Hei, tak usah marahkan?" Itachi tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang di keluarkan oleh Adiknya, sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua putranya yang tampak akur.

"Aniki, Aku punya Istri."

"Hah?"

"Iya... Sasuke punya istri kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Hahaha... Iya iya, Sasu-pyon akan punya istri kalau sudah besar nanti," Itachi mengacak rambut chicken butt Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sebal," Ih... Aniki jelek..."

"Hahahaha," Itachi benar-benar tak dapat menghentikkan tawanya kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya ia jahili sekarang," Memangnya siapa istri Sasuke?"

"Istri Sasuke namanya Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Eh?"

"Dan Hinata juga mau menjadi Istri Sasuke."

Itachi hanya terdiam tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, ia bingung menanggapi Sasuke sekarang, Fugaku hanya berdeham kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

'Tenang Fugaku itu hanyalah perkataan dari seorang bocah.' Batin Fugaku, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Di Mansion Hyuuga.

Setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun traditional yang di inginkan oleh para Tetua Hyuuga, kini tiba saatnya perayaan ulang tahun yang di inginkan oleh Hitomi, "Tiup lilinnya...Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga..." Nyanyian ulang tahun pun dinyanyikan oleh semua maid di mansion Hyuuga beserta Hiashi, Hitomi dan Neji saat Hinata akan meniup kue ulang tahunnya yang ke 6, "Huffffff..." Hinata meniup lilin ulang tahunnya di bantu oleh Hiashi dan Hitomi yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Yeiy..." Semua yang berada di ruangan makan Mansion Hyuuga bertepuk tangan, Hitomi memotong kecil kuenya dan menyerahkan pada Hinata," Nah Hinata potongan pertama akan Hinata berikan pada siapa?"

"Ummm...Ka-Kaasan." Hinata menyuapkan kue ulang tahunnya pada Hitomi yang disambut pekikan kegirangan dari Hitomi," Kyyaaaa anakku sudah besar.."

Hingga suara Neji membuat semua terdiam," Hinata kau pakai cincin siapa?"

"Eh?!" Kini semua orang memfokuskan cincin putih kecil berbahan plastik yang berada di jari mungil Hinata," I-Ini dari Sa-Sasuke-Kun.."

"Sasuke-Kun?" Beo semua orang, mereka mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang bernama Sasuke, namun di ingat berapa kali mereka semua merasa tak mengenal siapa pemilik nama Sasuke.

"Um... Hi-Hinata adalah I-Istri Sa-Sasuke-Kun."

"HAH?!"

**OWARI**

**A/N : Hai-hai apa kabar Minna Setelah sekian lama tak muncul akhirnya bisa muncul juga publish fic khusus ultah Hinata-Hime... Otanjoubi Omedetou Hyuuga Hinata... meski endingnya di canon Hime gak sama Sasuke, tapi di imajinasiku tetaplah SasuHina... Oke sampai di sini cuap-cuapnya, gomen gak bisa berlama-lama, Arigatou JaaNee...**


End file.
